All Hallows Fright
by Wicca Seeker
Summary: Halloween Night is the one night when magic and monsters and cross over to the Mortal World and on this special Halloween, a young man finds himself transported to Halloweentown where he discovers his own warlock powers and must use them to save Halloween


Halloweentown.

All Hallows Fright.

Summary: Halloween Night is the one night when magic and monsters and cross over to the Mortal World and on this special Halloween, a young man finds himself transported to Halloweentown where he discovers his own warlock powers and must use them to save Halloweentown from a dark sinister force like nothing ever seen before.

Notes: Takes place before the first Halloweentown. Aggie still crosses over to the Mortal World on Halloween Night to visit Gwen and the children. Gwen has still yet to tell her children about Halloweentown and their witch heritage. Aggie still argues with Gwen about telling Marnie about her witch's training and telling Sophie and Dylan about their magic. Marnie is still into "weird" stuff and is still obsessed with Halloween, she is also showing signs of her powers in the form of Deja Vu. Sophie is showing signs of having witch's powers but Gwen has yet to tell her about them. Dylan has not showed signs of having warlock powers and is still on his mother's side when it comes to Halloween. Adam is the son of a witch and a warlock though his witch's powers were sequestered those powers were released by a late-development, he is by ancestry full-warlock. As a warlock, Adam is a strong one and it is believed that when he completes his training he will become one of the most powerful witches in Halloweentown with his magic rivaling that of the Cromwell Clan. Adam will live with Aggie after helping her save Halloweentown and she will become his witch mentor and he will become her apprentice.

Author's Notes: I have been a fan of the Disney Channel Original Series Halloweentown ever since the first Halloweentown movie came out but due to the purpose of this fanfiction I have changed a few things and rewritten a few things: first of all in Halloweentown 1, Aggie states "if Marnie's training doesn't atleast begin tonight her powers will be lost forever" Adam is 24 and the reason he hasn't lost his powers yet is that those powers has just recently began to appear so he still has thirteen years to complete his training. Also due to the fact that my Welsh and Latin is weak, some of these spells I will use will be in English. Also in Halloweentown 2 Kalabar's Revenge, the writers have made Halloweentown Time equal to that of the Mortal World, I have decided to stick with the original time plot as stated by Aggie in Halloweentown 1 "time moves differently here in Halloweentown, two hours there might be two days here or two weeks if we're on vacation" Also in Halloweentown High, Marnie is said to be a level one witch after completing her regular training, I will keep that. Also in Return to Halloweentown, there are mentions of different dimensions and galaxies, this will take part in my fanfiction. Though Adam was born in Halloweentown he was raised in the Mortal World due to the fact he was born without any powers.

Fright Side Geniune Magic Emporium.

Sunrise had come none too quickly as the warmth of the sun began to chase away the cool crispness of the October chill as the dark blue midnight sky became painted with ribbons and streaks of orange while highlighting and accenting the majestic white clouds which seemed to linger in mid air as if suspended by some type of secret invisible force while even the stars themselves seemed to pull up a hasty retreat into the fading night awaiting until the next time that they would be called to action to light up the night sky. While within a nice looking one story house residing within a nicely decorated bedroom, the figure of a young man with short stubly hair, Adam Fallon, could be seen getting dressed with a look of excitement as he prepared for the day's activities. He looked to be about twenty-four or twenty-five and wore a pair of red and black shorts with a black t-shirt and a pair of black tennis-shoes. Today was one of Adam's favorite days out of the entire year, Halloween, a day of magic and monsters, terrors and fright and a day when even the adults could get dressed up in costumes and pretend to be young again but this Halloween was going to prove a special one for Adam for not even he knew what lay in store for him and what adventures and secrets would come tonight. This year the town had come up with something known as Hauntober Fest, a festival and carnival of sorts for Halloween ranging from costume parties to haunted houses and even as Halloween approached the town had been busy getting ready for the festivities as the shops had gone from ordinary looking into looking like you would see a vampire or a witch appear out of nowhere. Recently, Adam had found a flier for a brand new costume shop that had opened up downtown known as Fright Side Genuine Magic Emporium and according to what he read it was more than just a costume shoppe but it was also a magic shop that sold simple magic tricks and all sorts of gadgets and props for a Halloween party and Adam had decided to go there to find his costume for the Hauntober Fest celebration. He had saved up two hundred or so dollars and was prepared to go all out for this Halloween, he wanted a costume that would ensure that he would win the Costume Contest they were holding and he'd been going all over what type of costume he wanted. He'd considered making his own but that never worked and besides he wanted to be really scary since the scariest costume would win first prize which was 100 dollars so when he found the flier for it he'd decided to take it and go see what the shop had. Grabbing his keys and wallet he called upstairs that he was leaving and his parents hollered back "OKAY" and he headed to his car and headed for the main street of town which was where the shop was located. Lately not too long before Halloween had gotten here Adam had been feeling strange, as if he could tell something was coming but he just couldn't tell what it was or when it was and normally he would just put it down to him just being overly excited but the closer Halloween got the stronger that feeling became but he just didn't know what it was. Ever since he was a young kid he'd been intersted in the supernatural or as he put it "weird" stuff, lately he'd been getting a feeling of Deja Vu and he couldn't shake it but he wasn't sure what it meant and even today on Halloween, the feeling he had was stronger than it had been as if it was a warning or a signal to him but as to what he just couldn't figure it out. Not many people knew of his strange interests as he'd kept them quiet and now he'd hardly spoken a word about this strange feeling he'd have, not wanting people to assume he was just crazy and a looney bird but he wanted to figure it out for himself and wanted to see what was coming and now he was feeling as if whatever was coming was going to happen today he just couldn't explain it.

Fright Side Genuine Magic Emporium had looked amazing as Adam drove up into the parking lot remarking that the shop looked like an old castle as if belonging to Dr. Frankenstein or even Count Dracula himself. The exterior was done up like it was supposed to be haunted with eerie lights flickering in the windows and outside there were tons of animatronic props from skeletons to vampires and some of them were even motion animated and would spring up from their coffins as a customer walked by giving them a bit of a spook. Walking inside he was not disappointed as the interior looked just as frightening as the exterior, the walls done up in brick type molding, the cobwebs covered the walls and parts of the shop looked like a dungeon complete with shackles chained to the wall and several plastic skeletons were chained up, some of them were animated as well and would speak if you walked by them in an eerie voice or some might give off a ghostly wail or evil cackle, immediately he felt as if he was on cloud nine this place seemed to be perfect for him or for anyone who loved Halloween. As he passed by an animatronic witch, the cauldron bubbled and smoke poured from it and the witch began speaking in an eerie voice.

"You are mine now dearie, EEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"it was out of nowhere that it hit him, a cold shiver ran down his spine as if he'd been plunged into freezing ice water, a sense of dread and terror overtook him and the same feeling that something was coming had gotten 100% stronger, he tried to force it back but the feeling was too strong for him to ignore and he was worried as he sensed that whatever would happen or was coming, he would be a part of it. Shaking himself out of his trance and thoughts he began to walk around the shop looking at the costume shelves where thousands or more costumes were on display from mad scientists to Frankenstein's monster, to werewolves and mummys to grim reapers and Death costumes to even fairies and cutesy costumes and Adam laughed, _me in something like that, sure would be scary,_ he thought to himself as he continued to look, some were normal costumes like doctors or firefighters but there were also some that were more traditional Halloween, he looked at one and saw it was a black hooded cloak with an eerie white face inside it, the Scream he thought it was but he just shrugged it off, _I want something that would give even the bravest adults nightmares for a week,_ and not finding anything to his liking on this side he walked around the corner and came face to face with what looked like to be a headless animatronic figure, to him it resembled something from **Scooby Doo**, the episode known as **Headless Horseman of Halloween** and for some odd reason he jumped, startled by the prop. Behind him there was a hand on his shoulder and he froze in fear as he turned around only to come face to face with a kindly older woman dressed up like a Halloween witch. He took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm himself down and regain his composure as she looked at him in surprise.

"Oh dear I'm sorry if I startled you."she said kindly as Adam looked at her showing the same kindness.

"I don't know why I'm so jumpy today, the terror isn't supposed to start until tonight."he said as the woman laughed.

"Is there anything I can help you with?she asked sweetly and Adam nodded no.

"I'm just browsing around."he replied and she nodded.

"Well if you need anything or any help please don't hesitate to ask."she said as she walked off to help another customer. Adam looked at the headless figure laughing at himself, _you're letting your imagination run away with you, good grief man calm down, nothing's coming after you,_ he admonished himself as he continued to look through the other Halloween costumes. He found a few good warlock costumes but nothing really scary, then he had an idea as he walked over to another section that housed magic tricks so simple even little kids could do them without practicing. Some of the costumes resembled warlocks and witches, including cloaks and body pieces but still Adam didn't know about it, he looked at some of the props and noticed some of the wands they had. Most of them were the regular magician's wand, the black with white tips but some were black with gold tips and some were just flexible plastic with stars on the end making them look like more a fairy's wand than a magic wand. He saw Harry Potter costumes galore but still nothing popped out at him, he was just browsing when he heard a crash and raced to see what it was. Most of the store had cleared out and it was, as best as he could tell, just him and the older woman. She had dropped several boxes and the contents had been strewn across the floor and she was currently trying to pick them up. Walking over to her, he knelt down and began to assist her, she noticed him and smiled apprecitavely for the help and within a matter of moments they had everything picked up and back into the boxes.

"Ma'am would you like some help moving these boxes?"he asked and she looked at him and smiled.

"If you don't mind, it would greatly appreciated."she replied obviously looking tired after dealing with all the customers, he picked up several boxes and she pointed to another piece of the store."these are some of the things that'll be used in the Hauntober Festival."she said as together the two of them moved the boxes to the storage place. Setting his boxes down on the floor, he helped her sit hers on top of them and she sat down in a chair obviously tired.

"Is there anything I can get for you?"he asked and she shook her head no.

"But I would like to repay you for helping me, anything you find here is free and I will not take no for an answer."she fixed him with a serious smile that told him she wasn't kidding."now can I help you with anything now since you've helped me?"together they walked out into the open shop and he looked at her.

"I'm looking for a costume, I have in my mind what I want I just can't seem to piece it together."he said and she smiled.

"Well the idea is for the best costume, not necessarily the scariest but the best dressed as well, I have in my mind what I want I've just yet to find it."the woman looked at him smiling.

"Well if there's anything I can do to help you please don't hesitate to ask."she said as Adam went to wonder around the shelves. In his mind he wanted to be a warlock, a male witch, and he had an idea for his costume and how he wanted it to look but he just couldn't find anything that would work for him. Walking around he wondered over to the magic section and looked at the magician outfits and he wondered, _if I bought one of those costumes I could take the black pants and add in some silver spider webs, then maybe some type of belt to go along with it,_ he thought to himself and picked one of the costumes in his size. He continued to walk around back to where he found the witch and warlock costumes and decided to go with a a black and purple shirt one of them held and he picked one of the Grim Reaper costumes for the black cloak. Adam walked over to the shop owner and talked to her about his idea and she smiled.

"Good idea, not just a store costume but one of your own design, come on and let me help you."the woman said and he walked to the back room with her where he saw more props and she explained."some of the stores have bought these for their own booths and they'll be picking them up about sundown."she said as she followed his plans. She took the black pants and then black and purple shirt and asked him to hold them up for her and she smiled proudly, he then put on the cloak so she could get a better idea and the woman nodded her approval.

"Come on, it's getting there but I feel a few accessories are in order."she said reminding him that for his act of kindness whatever he liked would be free of charge no matter how much he tried to change her mind. She took him into the costume department and found a belt that with a bat as the buckle and she helped him get it through the loops. She heard of his idea of the silver spider webs and she grabbed a paint pen and helped him draw them on the pants. He checked his cellphone and saw it was getting lunch time, he'd been here most of the day which really didn't surprise him, he sent a text to his mother that he was planning on staying the rest of the day getting his costume ready and she replied okay and that they would see him at the festival. Continuing to work on his costume, the woman lead him back to the magician's supplies and grabbed a golden medallion which she thought would looked perfect on him. Seeing that it was lunch time, Adam offered to buy it since she was helping him for free and with his use of logic against her she accepted as they ordered Pizza Hut, they two sat down and worked more on his costume only stopping when a customer came in. After lunch the two of them continued to work around the shop, Adam offered to assist her and she trusted him to help the customers find what they were looking for and if it was a prop to help them carry it out to their vehicles. Sundown was fast approaching and many people began to arrive to fill the streets in anticipation of the Hauntober Fest, the woman and Adam had been decorating her shop for the haunted house tour and while helping put up the decorations the same feeling of something was coming had returned, but this time only stronger and he knew whatever was going to happen was soon approaching. After she closed up shop, Adam went into the back room to change and when he came out she gave him a wolf whistle."this is wonderful, you're sure to win first place my handsome young warlock."Adam smiled as she presented him with a magic wand, the black and gold tipped one.

"Thank you Miss..."then the woman looked at him.

"Ms. Alivan and you are the one I should be thanking for all your help today."she said as the two of them exited the shop.

The last bit of sunlight had fallen and the cool crisp Autumn chill had returned, already the street was being filled with little children adorned in costumes followed by adults, most of whom were not in costumes. Booths were already opening and the games had already began while most of the shops invited them all to join them for a spook fest. Adam was walking around hoping to see his parents somewhere, he checked his cellphone but no text and he sent the one asking them where they were only to have them reply they were just finishing eating and would on their way later which Adam figured, _can't even enjoy the festival as a family, yeesh I swear they're just trying to bum out my Halloween buzz,_ he decided he wouldn't let them. He still had money since the shop owner didn't make him pay for anything so he began to wonder around watching the different booths and what they had. One of the games was a bowling game which the player had to knock over tombstones instead of bowling pins and Adam tried a game and got a perfect strike allowing him to win one of the bigger prizes which he carried with him back to his car so as not to drop it over be weighed down. After having a few snacks he went through the haunted house which really didn't frighten him much or so he thought, while walking through one of them a psycho killer wielding a buzz saw came charging at him making him yelp in fear as most of the kids screamed and cried, he smiled at the memories he would have tonight. Not too long after enjoying some of the games and haunted houses, the Halloween parade had started and most of them had gone to the sides watching as the parade came by. Witches and warlocks had come by strewn on broomsticks on floats and rigged machinery that made it look like they were hovering or flying, a gang of vampires had come by driving a hearse and a coffin was in the back with a vampiress in it looking like a beauty queen for the dead. The parade continued down the street turning onto another road which lead towards the back way going to the high school where another part of the festival was taking place if he remembered correctly it was another haunted house or something like that. Adam stood on the side walk watching as more of the parade went by, some of the "monsters" were throwing candy into the street for the children or some would be throwing some type of Halloween related toy like vampire's fangs or "blood" or something like that and each time the children would attack the streets snatching up whatever they could get their hands on and he just laughed at them remembering a time when he would do things like that when they had their Christmas parades and when it came to the free candy it was every child for themselves. Sometimes when a child missed out on the candy he would grab some from his own and toss it on the ground so that child could get some, the parents watched him and smiled and mouthed "thank you" and he just laughed and mouthed back "Happy Halloween". After most of the parade went by he went to some more booths trying out his luck on the games or prizes, some times he would give his prizes to a child if he or she liked it or if they tried to win and didn't get anything and they would always smile at him apprecitavely and the parents SOMETIMES would try to pay him but he just waved them off merely stating "if I bring in any more toys than what I already have, I'm gonna need a storage room." and they would just accept the gift saying "thank you" and he would nod. Walking past a "haunted" house he felt that feeling again, he looked at his cellphone and saw it was only eight oclock which was too early for him to go home after all it was Halloween night and he intended to stay as late as he could not wanting to go home and be bored, not with all this cool stuff out there. Adam watched as the rest of the parade went by and the last float had something resembling Jack from the Nightmare Before Christmas as he threw a loaded pumpkin full of candy and said in a scary voice "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" followed by an evil laugh which made everyone in the street laugh as they parted ways continuing to look around with Adam going off on his own way. Checking his cellphone he found that he still had no message from his parents so he decided to just be on his own not really caring that they wasn't there when it was they who insisted on doing things like a family.

Walking down the street towards the main part of town he stopped when he saw a bus stop sign which was unusual since he'd never seen one there before and unlike any other sign it looked like a spider's web with the words Bus Stop written on it. He looked at a bus soon came into view and thought perhaps that it was just part of the festival, but how wrong he was for he had no idea that the feeling he had would soon come into play and that an adventure was soon to come as he climbed on the bus and paid for the trip and the bus began to roll on with an unsuspecting "human" not knowing what he would soon discover.

Halloweentown.

Climbing aboard the bus after paying for the ride he noticed that everyone else seemed to be dressed up in Halloween costumes of the more traditional nature varying from vampires to ghosts to goblins to trolls to even banshees and to his surprise a few very fine witches who were all just sitting around and talking but the odd thing was that no matter where he looked he couldn't see any children making him wonder if he'd gotten on the wrong bus but before he could even think the bus began to move towards the open road. Finding a seat in the middle he could overhear some of the conversations, something about how mortals have changed and nothing was like it used to be in the old days whatever that meant, he could hear what looked like to be a goblin speaking.

"It's not like the old days, I raised a demon from the Underworld and they say 'big deal I saw the same thing on Jerry Springer' I tell you where is the respect."Adam looked at them thinking they were too into Halloween, he could see the goblin or gremlin or whatever holding a newspaper and he saw it said "Halloweentown Herald" and he caught a glimpse of the front page which had a man's picture on it and the caption which read "Halloweentown Election, the new mayor was Chocolate Bar" or something like that. Next to him he could hear two women dressed up as witches saying something like "having a scare for old time sakes", _and I thought I was weird,_ he thought to himself as the bus stopped at another section as an older woman climbed aboard, she looked like the grandmother type and wore a red and gold and black hooded cloak with a type of carpet bag which seemed to magically follow her around, finding no other seat she looked at Adam asking if she could sit down and he moved over allowing her to sit. The woman looked at him strangely, _I don't know why but I sense as if there is something different about him,_ she thought to herself as the young man continued to look out of the window. She introduced herself.

"My name's Aggie."she said kindly and he looked at her and smiled.

"My name's Adam."he responded and she tried to engage him in conversation. As they continued to talk she noticed he seemed a little nervous and she probably guessed it was his first time on the bus, Aggie tried to make him feel at ease as they began talking and Aggie noticed that he acted a lot like her granddaughter Marnie, _hmm he could be a warlock, he's acting like Marnie does despite Gwen's foolishness at hiding their powers from them, he's showing signs but he looks to be older, one would think he would've been a fully trained warlock by now,_ she thought to herself as the bus began to soar through the sky much to Adam's surprise. Looking around he found that none of the others were worried or even noticed the bus moving through the air as if it was an everyday occurence, even Aggie didn't notice it or she seemed not to notice the bus was flying. Adam could hear more conversations about weird things, two of the witches next to him were talking about new spells they'd found in something called Enchanted Monthly or new potions they'd read about in other strange magazines or cookbooks, _these people take the cake, they really think they are witches,_ he thought to himself still not able to believe any of this was happening. Aggie noticed Adam was stirring slightly, _he doesn't even know about Halloweentown or his own blossoming powers, well I'll be this is a mystery,_ she thought to himself as the bus began to descend as the bright flashing lights continued but slowly started to dim as the closer they got to the ground Adam noticed that instead of night like it was before the sun was actually still shining, Aggie looked at him as if she could read his mind.

"Time moves differently here, don't worry. What do you say after we get off the bus you and I spend some times together, I can show you around if you'd like."she said wanting to know more about this young man and his seemingly strange powers. Adam agreed and once they fully came to a stop on the ground he looked at what was known as Halloweentown and the feeling of something stirring was back, _could this be what I've been feeling lately, that there is a place like this,_ he thought to himself. As the bus began to empty out both Adam and Aggie waited until it was clear before she began to lead him outside into the fresh air.

Adam looked all around and could see more creatures of the traditional style of Halloween walking around, pumpkin headed people, vampires, goblins and ghouls of every kind and even more witches and warlocks but one thing Adam noticed in particular was a large Jack "O" Lantern in the town square and on the stone pedistal where it rested he read,

"Halloweentown." there were a few numbers on it which didn't make sense and Aggie noticed him looking strangely at it, she thought about alerting the Halloweentown Council but first she wanted to make sure he was really a warlock before she introduced a human to their world since centuries ago Halloweentown was a dimension created to seperate both humans and magical creatures as humans tried to destroy them once upon a time. She walked off after him but was stopped by a friend of hers, another witch named Harriet and they began to talk while Adam just wondered around still unable to believe his eyes, _I dress up like a warlock and end up in a strange world filled with Halloween people, right now if someone was to tell me I was a warlock it wouldn't surprise me,_ he laughed to himself as he felt someone coming up behind him. Turning to see who it was he saw the same man from the newspaper, Chocolate Bar or whatever his name was and the warlock introduced himself.

"Hello, name's Calabar, mayor of Halloweentown."he said and Adam looked around looking for Aggie but he turned to Calabar and nodded.

"Name's Adam, so this is what this place is called? Halloweentown?"Calabar nodded stunned that he didn't know about Halloweentown."I'm sort of new here, just in on the bus."he said and Calabar nodded.

"You must've grown up in the Mortal World?"he asked and Adam nodded yes."well welcome to Halloweentown and if you plan on going back to the Mortal World make sure you do before midnight in the Mortal World as at midnight is when the portal closes between our worlds."Adam nodded knowing he has four hours before he had to get back. Aggie had began to look for Adam after getting distracted by Harriet and found him near a couple of trees, walking over to him her suspicions were correct when he began to look around in wonder, _I don't know how it's possible but he doesn't even know what he is, oh I must talk to Calabar,_ she thought to herself but a problem lay in front of her, how do bring him before Calabar without scaring him after all if he was a warlock but didn't know what he was there was a lot of potential for disaster for if someone evil befriended him first they could train him to be evil then again she didn't know how powerful he was and if his powers were still blossoming those powers needed to be cultivated and polished and he needed to be trained as a warlock before his powers were lost forever. Catching up to him, she apologized about leaving him and she nodded understandingly having been told she'd been distracted by a friend of hers. The two witches made their way through the town as Aggie introduced these things to him and noticing him her suspicions were more set, he didn't know this place but that didn't mean he didn't know he was a warlock in fact there were some witches who chose to live in the Mortal World, not many but there were some who did. Walking through an old park, she looked at him finally able to get him alone and where no one could hear them, she looked at him firmly and spoke.

"You really don't know this place do you?"she asked and finally Adam nodded no."do you even know what's going on?"she asked him and again he nodded no.

"In the Mortal World, I guess it's called I was in town at a carnival known as Hauntober Fest then while walking around I found this bus stop and I thought it was a part of the festival and next thing I know I'm here in Halloweentown but I don't know why, I'm just a human."Aggie smiled at him, _you're anything but a human my dear,_ she thought to herself.

"I mean no offense to you but I doubt you're a human, has anything strange happened lately to you like things out of the ordinary?"Adam began to think and to his surprise he did notice some things that seemed to happen to him.

"Well lately I've been feeling as if something is coming or as if something was going to happen but I couldn't put my finger on it, then now that you mention it while at Hauntober Fest, some little children were playing games and this one child wanted the big prize and I thought to myself that it would be nice for him to win on his own then presto it happened. Then a few weeks ago I wanted some cold Autumn weather and it got like fifty degrees or so all day..."he continued to explain and Aggie smiled.

"You're a warlock."she stated and Adam looked at her and something in the back of his mind told him that she was telling the truth."problem is that if you're a warlock then you should've been properly trained by now, I mean, well let me explain, if a witch or warlock doesn't at least begin their training by their thirteenth Halloween then their powers are lost forever and forgive me but you seem to be well over 13, maybe early twenties or so."Adam nodded.

"I'm twenty five but then why do I still have these powers if I should've lost them 12 years ago?"for once Aggie had no idea.

"That I cannot explain but the one question that puzzles me is if you were raised in the Mortal World why didn't your parents tell you about your powers?"Adam shrugged, _if what I believe is true then maybe my REAL parents are witches and warlocks,_ he thought to himself, then Aggie continued."well we can go to Calabar perhaps he can offer some suggestions."she added leading the young new warlock towards town hall.

Calabar couldn't believe his own ears when Aggie had told him the story about their new resident Adam, he kept staring at the young warlock as if expecting him to pull a Halloween joke but to his own surprise they weren't joking. He looked at him unable to believe it especially given all the traditions and legends he'd heard about witches and warlocks losing their powers if they wasn't trained by their thirteenth Halloween. Adam just sat down at a table letting Agatha do all the talking unless he was needed to explain something, he kept looking at something on the wall, pictures of other mayors of Halloweentown, some were creatures and then again some were witches and warlocks but something was wrong here he just couldn't shake it. That same feeling of something coming was now too strong to ignore and part of him wanted to believe that it was him discovering his warlock powers and learning to use them but yet a more dark and sinister feeling kept coming over him, as if it was something he couldn't fight alone. Aggie looked at the young warlock and Calabar had asked her to demonstrate his powers. Adam stood and walked towards the two witches as Aggie was explaining what she wanted him to attempt to do, she explained she wanted him to try some magic on his own this time actually using his powers to do something he wanted, the first step to learning how to control them. Calabar had heard of the strange things Adam had done, changing the weather was one thing that bothered him as that was advanced, a level four spell if he was correct and for this warlock to be able to do it without any training or practice left him wondering just how strong his powers would be.

"Adam, do you see this cup?"Adam nodded."I want you to think about it coming to you, levitating to you or more simply calling for it."Calabar said as if he expected Adam to know how to use his powers.

"Calabar, he didn't even know he had powers earlier until now so a bit more instruction is appropriate for him I believe."Aggie said as she looked at Adam."now Adam, magic is really very simple, you have to want something and let yourself have it, to do magic for any warlock or witch takes only imagination and want. Want the cup to levitate to you then let it come to you."she explained and Adam nodded not really knowing if his spell would work. Standing up he took a deep breath and imagined the cup flying off the table and coming to him, he tried all sorts of magical gestures from blinking his eyes like on I Dream of Jeannie to trying to twitch his nose like on Bewitched but nothing worked and he was getting frustrated, finally he screamed in frustration.

"JUST GET OVER HERE YOU BLASTED CUP!"as he felt a jolting feeling spreading throughout his entire body becoming soft and warm like a cold Winter's day just when the sun was rising and to his surprise the cup began to levitate towards him though it was very unstable then halfway in the room the cup dropped to the floor shattering."sorry about that."he said as he waved his hands and watched as the shattered pieces became whole again and levitated to him much to his own surprise. Calabar and Aggie had watched with amazement amd the older warlock looked at him.

"Not bad, not bad at all."he said then turned to Aggie."well there's no doubt about it he does have the powers of a warlock but your concern about where they came from and why he hasn't lost them yet is valid."Adam looked at Calabar.

"Can you find out why I still have my powers?"Calabar nodded yes.

"I will do some investigating and get back to you and until then I want you to spend some time with Agatha or Aggie as you know her, perhaps if she doesn't mind she can teach you some more magic."Aggie smiled and thought to herself, _at the rate Gwen is going this will be my only time to train a witch or warlock,_ she thought to herself.

"Come Adam and let Calabar get started on this investigation, we'll have you turned into a fine young warlock soon enough."she said as she lead him out of the town hall bidding Calabar goodbye.

The two witches headed for a nearby park where the two of them could continue to practice simple spells or as Aggie called them common witch spells that every witch or warlock knew. At first they worked in levitating objects, once he got control over smaller objects he then moved to bigger objects and Aggie watched as every spell or trick she taught him he looked at with awe that he was able to do this. After working on levitation she wanted to teach him something more, they moved on to making objects appear or conjuring them as she called it. At first Adam was a bit unsure of how to do these things as most of the objects he conjured up were horrible looking and Aggie assured him he was still learning and getting the hang of his newfound powers, she also told him not to expect every thing he conjured to be perfect on the first try, he was learning and didn't expect everything to be ippsy pippsy perfect. Aggie looked at him as if something was bothering him, she knew this news of him being a warlock might have been a bit too much too soon but she tried to make learning his newfound powers fun but there was something else, she could recognize it, a sense of deja vu.

"What is it dear, what's the matter?"she asked wanting to understand and he sighed and looked at her.

"Ever since lately I've been feeling as if something's coming, a sense of deja vu like it's meant to be a warning or a signal of some type and while I was shopping for this Halloween costume I've been feeling as something's coming after me and it's something bad and it's a feeling I just can't shake. Even in Calabar's office I felt it."Aggie looked puzzled, for someone of his new warlock status to be able to detect something like this had been interesting.

"I can understand why, I mean you've just discovered you're a warlock and you're starting to develop your powers, it's not something you can just ignore."she said but in her heart she felt like he was on to something."we'll just keep our eyes open and if anything comes after you we'll fight it off, there are a lot of witches and warlocks here in Halloweentown and you'll be just fine."Adam couldn't help but wonder if she was right, I mean here he was, a warlock with magic powers and he was learning how to use them, surely if anything came after him he would be able to defend himself so he looked at Aggie and she smiled.

"Let's get to training, I mean if I've only got a short time to learn before I lose my powers forever I have every intention of being able to keep them."he said smiling as the older witch laughed as their training began. As they worked on learning more about conjuring objects they'd gone to learning how to handle bigger objects, Adam was learning fast and Aggie took note of it as if magic came naturally to him, she wasn't surprised that he was a natural at it having learned how much he loved Halloween and anything to do with the magical world, _he's going to make a fine warlock I can already tell,_ she thought to herself as they got back to work. Having moved on from conjuring objects Aggie went to what she called "calling" for objects or magical displacement, the skill of a witch or warlock to magically transport objects or people from one place to another. As usual they started on small things, Aggie would conjure up objects and the young warlock would try to teleport them to him though most of the time they'd end up in an entire different location. Several more tries he was able to get the target a bit closer to him and Aggie decided to stop for a while, in Halloweentown it was almost lunch time and she could tell her new apprentice was getting hungry.

"Okay let's stop for a while and get something to eat, I can tell you more about this world over lunch."Adam pulled out some of his own money having around $100 bucks left and Aggie smiled and waved her hand over it changing his Mortal World money into Halloweentown currency. Walking to a small diner they were sat by a vampiress who quickly took their orders."now do you have any questions about Halloweentown, well I mean surely you do but I mean anything in specific?"she asked and Adam nodded.

As they ate Adam and Aggie continued to talk more about Halloweentown, everything Aggie had told him he listened intently wanting to know everything he could about this world and about his own powers. She explained that it was during the time of King Arthur that Halloweentown was created which surprised him.

"Oh no dear, Halloweentown was created long ago during the Dark Ages by some of the most powerful witches and warlocks of the age including Merlin himself who served King Arthur. Magical Creatures were tormented and tortured in the Mortal World because humans feared us and tried to destroy us so we did our best to make them miserable in return so we decided to create our own world where everybody could live in peace."Adam just listened intently wanting to know more."it was then decided that the portal that links this world and the Mortal World could only be opened on All Hallows Eve or Halloween and transport was created to provide travel between the two worlds but the catch was that those who crossed over had to be back by midnight on Halloween or else the portal would seal itself until the next year which is why both Calabar and myself mentioned that we had to get you home before it was midnight in the Mortal World."he looked at his cellphone and to his surprise it only allowed emergency calls.

"Why won't my phone work in this dimension?"he asked and Aggie looked at it nodding.

"Cellphones are mortal devices and we really haven't worked out long distance calling between worlds yet."she explained and then she added."but don't worry about the time in the Mortal World because here time works differently in Halloweentown, like it says four hours until midnight, but for us it might be four days or four months if we're on vacation."she explained and Adam nodded loving this world more and more not really wanting to return home. As if on cue Calabar walked in and Aggie noticed him and waved him over, the warlock looked at Adam and then spoke.

"Adam I've placed a Fog Spell on your family, it sort of masks their memories of you at least until the witch or warlock casts it removes it, I put them under this spell so I could do more investigating but so far I've yet to find anything that suggests evidence that your family are witch and warlock."Adam looked at him as if having an idea.

"Okay, Aggie just explained that long distance calls between this world and the Mortal World is impossible but is there a way you can conjure up an image of the house where I live or used to live or whatever you wanna say at this point?"Calabar looked at him and nodded.

"But since Aggie nor I know where you live you'll have to do it."Calabar said and he looked at the two witches.

"How do I do that, I've only learned simple things so far nothing like that?"Aggie looked at Calabar who pulled out what resembled a mirror, she explained.

"This what we call a Witch's Glass, there are actually many types but mainly we can use them for communicating with other witches or warlocks or really anyone who has one a bit like your cellphones in the Mortal World except the rely on magic."she said as Adam looked at her again not understanding what he had to do. Calabar looked over at him and explained.

"Concentrate on finding the home you live in, if you want make up a spell, works same as magic, want it and let yourself have it."Adam sighed not really knowing if to would work and holding Calabar's witch's glass he began to chant a spell.

"_Warlock raised in the world of Mortal, enchant this glass oh witch's portal, home of old I wish to find bring it forth as I see it in my mind."_the witch's glass began to swirl with smoke or mist and the image was a bit hazy, he looked at them and then concentrated again chanting another spell."_I call upon my warlock's power aid in my this mystery hour between two worlds I have once roamed mist now part show me my old home."_he waved his hands over the witch's glass in a magical motion and the image became clearer as Calabar and Aggie could see the rustic log cabin type home he once or currently lived in. Concentrating again he imagined a piece of paper and a pen appearing in front of him and to his surprise it worked. Writing down the address he handed it to Calabar and nodded.

"Okay this should help me a great deal, I'll see what I can find out."the warlock said as he disappeared and Aggie looked at him impressed.

"Not bad for your own spells."she remarked."I can tell you have a lot of potential and just need the proper training to refine and season those powers of yours."she added with a sly grin as they finished their meal the two witches headed outside.

"I really love magic and the fact I can do it on command makes it even more exciting."Aggie smiled.

"Come on and we'll go to my house, I've got a lot of magic spell books you can read up on and practice and I can teach you the finer points of being a warlock."

Magical Mystery.

Off in the distance not too far from the log cabin home out of the stillness of the night emerged bright flashing lights which illuminated the trees as the Portal from Halloweentown revealed itself allowing the warlock, Calabar to step into the Mortal World. He eyed the new scenery as he glanced up at the house not knowing what it was that he would find but preparing himself for anything. According to the young warlock who had provided him with information concerning the house, he knew that they had dogs and that the warlock's stepfather or possible stepfather would most likely be awake but due to the Fog spell he'd placed on them he doubted they would remember their son. Calabar could hear dogs barking inside and knew he would definately need to use his own magic to provide him with cover so as not to be discovered, glancing up at the house he took a deep breath and closed his eyes knowing the spell he would use would be a bit troublesome if anyone else came up to the house which it being almost ten oclock he doubted anyone would.

"_Mortals trapped in Spell of Fog,_

_Those residing within home of log,_

_About them now this spell will creep_

_and place these mortals in magical sleep."_there was a rush of wind and a clap of thunder signaling the spell had been successfully cast. According to Adam, beside some type of computer desk there were several drawers where files were kept and then his parents' room but of course he didn't know much about where they kept things except a hope chest and their closet. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the warlock began to walk towards the door, not really wanting to disturb them despite the fact he knew his spell had worked he waved his hand in front of the door and walked right through it as if it was nothing.

Halloweentown was, in Adam's mind, absolutely wonderful filled with witches and warlocks and magic and creatures of every species, size, and shape and without a doubt there was no problem if Adam ended up living here instead of returning to the Mortal World. Aggie was leading the younger warlock between the winding streets and various shops having decided between the two witches to postpone Adam's magical training so he could instead see the sights of Halloweentown since from all directions and indications he would most definately not be returning to the human world. Aggie had even taken him to see the prestigious Witch University, a college for witches and warlocks to learn more about their magical powers and continue their magical education. When Adam had asked if he would be allowed to go here, Aggie had stated that it would be a possibility but first he had to be properly trained which he would undergo with her and she would teach him everything she knew about magic and it was clear in her eyes she was excited about the prospect. While they were walking Aggie was explaining more about Halloweentown, to Adam's surprise, she had told him that until the Middle Ages or the Dark Times as it was known among the magical world, Halloweentown didn't exist. According to Aggie,

"... well there was a time when humans and monsters and witches and vampires could be together, it was the Dark Times but it was bad mix because humans feared us and tried to destroy us so we did our best to make them miserable in return but it was turning us evil which we are not so we decided to create our own world and we were able to settle down and have homes and children and jobs."Adam smiled.

"So they've must've been pretty powerful to be able to create another dimension."the elder witch smiled and nodded.

"Magic in and of itself is powerful but know this my dear warlock, magical strength is not inherited. A witch or warlock might be strong while their parents might be weaker and vice versa, the offspring might be weaker but their parents might be stronger."Adam nodded understanding.

"So it's basically luck of the draw or a gamble?"Aggie nodded.

"Yes exactly."Adam looked at himself.

"I wonder what I am, a strong warlock or a weak one?"Aggie smiled."I mean I was barely able to make that glass that Calabar showed me levitate completely and it was unstable..."Aggie stopped him.

"But you were just using your powers for the first time under proper instruction, I'm sure your powers will get stronger the more you use them I mean I know you've been using magic for a few days but with proper training and instruction your powers will flourish and bloom provided the proper teacher seasons your powers."she added with a sly smile already plotting on how to properly train this young warlock.

Calabar couldn't believe his own eyes when he'd seen it appear out of nowhere, the answers to many of the questions about this young warlock had been found in record time as he reached for a manilla folder levitating before him having levitated from the desk where Adam had told him many of his "family's" files would be kept. He looked at the files which read _**Foster Child Care Placement Records For Adam Fallon**_, Calabar opened the files hoping to find more answers but nothing could be made of them, all they said was that the child known as Adam Fallon had been placed in permanent foster care of this family on June, 22nd, 1987 but showed nothing of his age, real parents, or where he was actually born if he was born truly in the Mortal World. Hoping that Aggie or Adam would be able to provide more information he snapped his fingers as the entire mess was cleaned up and he walked outside of the house chanting another spell.

"_On this night, All Hallows Eve,_

_From this world a warlock does leave,_

_Out of the world of Mortal he's taken,_

_From this spell these mortals awaken."_a rush of wind and bright flash of blue light shot from nowhere signaling the spell had been cast properly and had taken effect. Closing his eyes again he began to chant another spell under his breath as the Portal opened and Calabar bade the Mortal World goodbye as he stepped in wondering not only if the young warlock knew about the files but also if he didn't how he would take the news.

Aggie had watched in amazement as the young warlock took in the sights of the magical world and listened to her explanations and stories about Halloweentown, the two witches had stopped to get an ice-cream after their adventures today and the older witch watched as the younger warlock just took in everything around him and to her it was clear, the young warlock was starting to settle into his new home. She smiled as he just looked around at the town square almost unable to believe that out of nowhere this powerful warlock had returned to Halloweentown, the place of his birth and was already adjusting, enjoying the benefits that his new powers gave him. While eating their ice-cream, Adam had asked more about their powers wanting to know all he could about magic and the Cromwell witch smiled.

"Well magic can get give you whatever you wish for however the one thing about magic is that not all magic is good, there are some very bad witches and warlocks here in Halloweentown and you must watch your step because if they ever found a young warlock such as yourself, they could and would most likely attempt to befriend you only to use you to further their dark purposes."Adam was stunned.

"But I'm not that powerful so what use could I be to them?"Adam questioned and the other witch laughed.

"You're more powerful than you think, not many witches and warlocks could do the things you've already learned to do so far and trust me when we go back to my house, I can show you things you never imagined. I can show you things that would make those witches and warlocks in those television shows, book, and movies seem like nothing."Aggie explained then Adam had another question.

"Can we die?"Aggie shook her head.

"No, we witches are immortal in fact I myself have been around since the Middle Ages."Adam definately was surprised by this comment. As they ate, the two witches discussed more of Halloweentown and Aggie had been impressed with some of the ideas he could do.

"I mean it Aggie, I want more than just a life with magic, I want to start my life all over again. Not just leave the Mortal World because I've already done that and since I do have warlock powers it's clear I'm not going back. I want to shed all ties to my so called mortal life and become a warlock completely."Aggie smiled.

"Then


End file.
